High School Days Are A Mess
by Joya143fanfiction
Summary: Its Rin's senior year at Toko High. She hope something good happens, but can she take the good with the bad. How long will things stay good before they turn bad? Alot of fights are gonna happen and warnin there's alot of cursing. Pairings are RinXSess InuXKag SanXMir AyaXKou. This is my first fanfic so i hope you like it. I dont own Inuyasha or any other Namebrand i used...ENJOY


A/N: Hey whoever reading this, I hope you like my story because this is my first fanfiction I ever wrote. It would mean a lot if you review. I don't know how long I'm going to make the story but here's the first chapter Enjoy ^_^. I DONT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR SHOES OR ANYOTHER NAME BRAND STUFF I PUT IN THIS STORY.

**Chapter 1: The Way Things Should be**

_RPOV_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEP !**

"_There goes that fucking alarm clock_..." I say in my head as I knock that bitch to the floor. It was 5:OO in the morning and I stayed up til 12:00 talking on oovoo with Kagome. 5 hours of sleep I'm sooo rested I mumbled sarcastically. I rolled out the bed brushed my teeth jumped in the shower and got out at 5:30. I decided to wear some black denim jeans with a jean jacket and my black shirt that say wtf you looking at in white. I love shirts that relates to what I feel. Then, I apply my makeup and decided to wear my hair inna high ponytail with a piece hanging in my face. And lets not forget them accessories gotta be on point so I grab my silver hoops, necklace, rings, and my bracelet. Next, I put on my black white and silver Nikes. I rep these shoes all day fuck Jordans. When I finished getting ready it was about 6:45 so I had time to eat breakfast. After, I ate I grabbed a can of ice tea by then it was 7:00. Out the doe I go...hope Kagome ass is ready when I get there...

_KPOV_

Souta creeps in Kagome's room with a bucket of water and a video camera. When her alarm clock went off he was gonna dash hah ass and get it on video. Soon as 5:30 hit.

**BEEP BEEP SPLASH !**

"RISE AND SHINE SWEETHEART AND I GOT IT ON CAMERA"

he was laughing so hard he thought his stomach was gonna burst but when Kagome get up all hell was gonna break loose...

"SOUTA YOU ARE SOO FUCKIN DEAD..COME HEA YOU FUCKIN FUCK BOY"

She forgot the fact that everything that was around her was wet as hell so when she tried to chase him she fell straight on ha face.

"YOUR...laugh...KILLIN IT SIS...more laughs...THIS IS SOO GOIN ON YOUTUBE"

"IF YOU EVEN ATTEPT TO PUT THIS ON YOUTUBE I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVIN HELL YOU MUTHAFUCKA"

"NEWS FLASH YOU ALREADY DO JACKASS"

"I WISH MOM NEVER HAD YO BIRD BRAIN AZZ"

"I KNOW YOU LOVE THE DAY I CAME INTO THIS WORLD CUZ WITHOUT ME YOUR WORLD WOULD BE SHIT...NOW HURRY UP EVERYONE KNOWS YOU TAKE A FUCKIN CENTURY TO GET READY"

"FUCK YOU"

"NAH I PASS I KNOW I'M IRRISTIABLE AND ALL BUT I AIN'T ATTRATCED TO TRIFFLIN GIRLS LIKE YOU"

"IMMA GET YOU BACK FA DIZ DICKHEAD"

"I'LL BE WAITIN DIPSHIT"

When I finished getting ready it was 6:45. Even though I got that rude ass awaken I looked like I woke up swagged out. I chose to wear some black and red Jordans. I knew Rin was gonna say sum but I could care less. With my black skinny legs and a black jean jacket with a black shirt that said fuck yo feelins your irrelevant bitch in red. Since accessories ain't my thing imma just rock some red hoops and a silver ring my mama gave me for birthday. I decided to wear my hair half up half down with two pieces coming down and light makeup to complement my face. I know I'm running late but I really don't care I know Rin ass gonna come rushing me soona or lata. I don't why she be tripping I mean the school only a couple of blocks away and she stay right around the corner from me.

"KAGOME...RIN IS HERE"

"COMIN MA"

As I ran down the stairs I saw Souta bitchass sitting at the table eating breakfast and I mouthed the words imma fuck you up and he mouthed bite me in response. Rin saw it and fell out laughing until my mama started talking.

"you girls ready for your senior year"

we looked at eachotha and laughed...

"were ready as we'll ever be...i just hope Souta won't get attack since hes fresh meat I mean since hes a freshmen"

"If anybody dumb enough to get they ass woped I advise them to fuck wit me and see what happen"

even though Souta only 14 he a bit of a hardass...

"WATCH YO DAMN MOUTH BOY NAH GET YALL ASSES TO SCHOOL BEFORE YALL BE LATE"

My mom can be the nicest person on earth but if you get on ha bad side that's yo ass. We all got up and ran out the doe before she started hollain again. As we was walking Rin tried to get on me about my shoes.

"nice shoes you got on ya bitch" she said playfully.

"i know huh..jordans is the shit Im sorry that the shoes you be reppin look like shit" I said trying not to laugh

"bitch put cha hands up" she said laughing

Then we started play fighting. After we finished we laughed it off and started walking. Then I see Souta looking at us like we trash or something.

"what the fuck wrong wit you" I asked annoyed

"yall some childish ass niggas that's whats wrong" he said blankly

"shut the fuck up Souta at least we don't do childish shit like throwing water on people when they sleep you aggravating fuck" I said bluntly

"you look thirsty so I gave you some water get the fuck over it" he snapped

"what yall talking about" Rin asked laughing ha ass off

"this bitch made nigga gonna throw water on me when I was sleep and recorded the shit" I said aggravated

"no huh thats whats up Souta..but I aint no childish nigga imma playful nigga get it right nuga" she said as she dabbed him off

"funny but nah Rin you a real nigga that only applied to ha bitchass over there my apologies"

"yea real funny but I ain't gonna lie even though yall a pain in my ass I love yall" they looked at eachotha and said at the same time

"aww girl you gonna make my makeup run" then we all fell out laughing

Since we was in our own little world we didn't even noticed that we was at school already until Sango, Ayame, and Kohaku started walking our way

"watup nigga you ready fa these high school hoes" Kohaku said as he dabbed off Souta

"hell yea hell yea hell yea fucking right fucking right...ALL RIGHT" they both said falling out laughing

"yall some dicks" Sango snapped

"i know we have one sis stop noticing my growing hot and sexy body" everybody fell out laugh except Sango who face got red from embarrassment and frustration

"anyway yall ready fa this aggravating ass school year" Sango said trynna change the subject

"yea sadly..I just hope we have classes together" Ayame said

"c'mon have a positive attitude something good might happen this year" Rin said happily

"Rin yo bighead ass been saying that since freshmen year and shit ain't happened yet" I said laughing at a fake pout face she made

"I just hope we don't have classes with the brainless asshole Inuyasha" I said with venom

"don't forget that perverted ass Miroku" Sango said as ha face got red as a tomato

"Sango quit playing girl you know that's yo man" Kohaku and Souta said in they girl voice

"i swear one more word from yall and imma fuck yall up" Sango said with balled up fist

"yeah yeah yeah we'll be waiting" they said absentmindedly

**BANG **

everybody fell out laughing...

"THAT SHIT WAS VERY UNNECESSARY SANGO"

"i told yall I was gonna fuck yall up if yall said one more word"

"yall is a mess c'mon lets go get our schedules" I said laughing

everybody started walking but Rin I turned to see what was wrong with her and she was looking straight ahead like she saw a ghost or something

"Rin whats wrong"

_RPOV_

He was so beautiful like a god with his long silver hair and god like features. I couldn't move when I saw his eyes looking straight in mine. They were the most beautiful golden I ever seen. I felt like I was instinctively drawn to him. Like we were intended for eachotha. His eyes were begging me to come to him but when I started walking towards him his girlfriend came and gave him a kiss. It felt like I was inna trance and when she came I snapped out of it. But I felt a hole in my heart when she turned and I saw her face. It was that backstabbin bitch Kagura. We use to be best friends in middle school but when she met that hoe Kikyo she became an entirely different person and left me brokenhearted but I found a better friend in Kagome. As I was caught up in thought I heard Kagome calling me.

"Rin whats wrong" she asked with worry in her voice

"nothing I was just thinking" I mumbled

"i hope you not thinking about that bitch Kagura" she said annoyed

she never really understood how me and Kagura became so close like we were...

"noo" I said unconvincingly

"alright" she said sarcastically

as we started walking up the stairs to get our schedules we were stopped by Kikyo and Kagura with Inuyasha and that god like guy i'm guessing is Inuyasha's brother standing behind them talking to Miroku and Kouga from the look on his face he looked deep in thought about something.

"well well well look who it is Kikyo dumb and dumber" Kagura said while laughing

"no Kagura more like trash and more trash" Kikyo said laughing harder

"so funny huh Rin" Kagome said with a fake laugh

"yes girl I didn't know they was smart enough to say big words like that" I said with venom

"but guess what bitches you learning the wrong life lesson and keep fucking round imma teach you the right one" Kagome said while balling her fist up

"all look all high and mighty Kagome gonna kick our ass bitch I would love to see you do it" Kikyo said while getting in Kagome face

"and if you touch ha imma jump in and wope yo ass to" Kagura said while standing next to Kikyo

"you dick sucking hoe make my day and touch this one right here best believe imma be on yo ass like white on rice skank ass hoe" I said as I stepped in front her face

"i'm suppose to be scared or something" she said with a attitude

"if you feeling froggy bitch then leap and get yo ass knocked back down" I said as we was face to face. It was funny when she took a step back to stand behind Kikyo

"that's what I thought bitch" I said coldly as I can while staring at ha like I was killing this bitch just by looking at ha

"you know what bitch fuck both of yall cuz yall hoes is so irrelevant goodbye" Kagome said as we begin to walk off. We was so caught up in the argument that we didn't even noticed a big ass crowed formed around us including Inuyasha and the rest of their lil posse

"bitch don't think this is over" Kikyo said trynna make a scene in front of everybody to try and prove how hard she is

"wheneva yall wanna throw them hands up bitch we ain't hiding you know whea we live and reside at so wheneva you stop being a hoe ass bitch and you wanna get it just come and find us bitch" Kagome said bucking on ha bookoo hard

"by the way stop being a dumbass trynna to stunt in front these people we all know you a scary ass bitch you been one since middle school" I said laughing while everybody looked at her dick face and started laughing too. Since we was at the entrance of the school playing ha dumbass we got everybody attention so i'm pretty sure the whole school was listening to the argument by now

"as fah you Kagura wheneva you wanna stop being that dumb hoe shadow and get a life and a brain of your own maybe you'd stop being the school slut like ha and the rest of yall dumbass lil click" I said laughing at ha dick face. And by this time everybody was laughing so hard I heard them all in the building as we was walking to get our schedules but that didn't matter to me as long as him and Kagome thought it was funny everything was cool...

_SPOV_

when I first saw her while she was talking to ha girls I was like damn that's a bad bitch. Ha crew looked good too unlike Kagura's..well I should say Kikyo's since she act like she ha fucking shadow all the time. Why the hell did I go with ha again..oh yeah she got some bomb ass pussy. But I bet Rin's is way betta. But all that didn't matter to me when I saw her look me in the eyes. I can't describe this feeling I felt...me or my inner demon. I mean it felt like she was suppose to be my girl not Kagura. Its like everything in me was begging for her to come and kiss me. And when I saw her walking towards me I almost held my arms out so I could feel ha warm embrace and kiss. But instead of her kissing her lips I felt Kagura's. It's like when she kissed me I knew right den and dea she wasn't fah me. And when I looked back at her I felt like I got stabbed in my chest. The sad look she had in ha eyes was just begging fa me to go and be with ha right then and dea. To avoid the feeling I was feeling in my heart I just turned and tried to get in Inuyasha and dem conversation but that still didn't stop me from thinking about her.

"man this school year betta be tha shit..i mean that's only right its our senior year any fucking way" Inuyasha said annoyed

"you know what you right for once dirty mutt but somebody betta throw a house party this year" Kouga said blankly

"watch wat the fuck you say mangy wolf unless you lookin fo a asswoppin" Inuyasha said while balling his fist up

"look man yall need tah cool that shit out...i just hope they have bad bitches I could get with but most importantly I wanna get with my dear Sango..and dea she go right there...hey Sango how was your summa sweetie"

"it was great until I came hea and saw you" she said as she kept walking up the stairs with Ayame

"hey Ayame whats good" Kouga said

"not you" Ayame said coldly

"i love you too baby" I yelled after Sango but she just kept walking

"you gon do me like dat Ayame" but just like me he got the same response

"they still as feisty as ever but damn they got fine ova the summa" Inuyasha said while looking at they asses

"aye man keep yo eyes on yo girl" they both said pissed off

"or should we say Kagome" Kouga added

"man I neva would fuck with ha aggravating ass like that" Inuyasha said trynna hide the truth

"you know damn well you liking on ha" Miroku said "its so fuckin obvious i'm shocked Kikyo dumbass didn't see it yet but then again its airhead Kikyo we talking about"

"feh" he said dryly

"turn around yall and listen" I said thanking god something ended that dumbass conversation and more importantly that something is boutta be a cat fight between the girl im wit and the I want no fuck dat need to be with...

"well well well look who it is Kikyo dumb and dumber" Kagura said while laughing

"no Kagura more like trash and more trash" Kikyo said laughing harder

"so funny huh Rin" Kagome said with a fake laugh

"yes girl I didn't know they was smart enough to say big words like that" Rin said with venom

I was like aww man fuckedup but its a shocker when dealin with ha birdbrain ass she think she cute wit that shit but she not..I wonder what Inuyasha see in ha cuz I know I pussy not good since every nigga I know been all up in dea. Then I heard ha dirtyass cheatin on Inuyasha wit Naraku I mean really what the fuck wrong wit him is he dumber den ha...is that shit even possible...

"but guess what bitches you learning the wrong life lesson and keep fucking round imma teach you the right one" Kagome said while balling her fist up

"all look all high and mighty Kagome gonna kick our ass bitch I would love to see you do it" Kikyo said while getting in Kagome face...

at this point i was like damnnn somebody boutta swing I put my money on Kagome doe...

"and if you touch ha imma jump in and wope yo ass to" Kagura said while standing next to Kikyo

"you dick suckin hoe make my day and touch this one right hea best believe imma be on yo ass like white on rice skank ass hoe" Rin said as she stepped in front her face

"i'm suppose to be scared or somethin" she said with a attitude

"if you feelin froggy bitch then leap and get yo ass knocked back down" Rin said as they was face to face.

"that's what I thought bitch" Rin said coldly as she can while starin at ha like she was killing Kagura just by looking at ha

The way she was lookin at Kagura made it look like she wanted to kill ha whea she was standing. And I must admit when she boutta fuck somebody up she look sexy ass fuck. THATS HOW YOU SUPPOSE TO BE LIKE! Not like my girlfriend..ha stupidass gonna hide behind Kikyo like she was gonna protect ha or sum shit like that. But that just give me anotha reason to leave ha ass...but back to this fight...

"you know what bitch fuck both of yall cuz yall hoes is so irrelevant goodbye" Kagome said as they begin to walk off.

"bitch don't think this is over" Kikyo said trynna make a scene in front of everybody to try and prove how hard she is

"wheneva yall wanna throw them hands up bitch we ain't hiding you know whea we live and reside at so wheneva you stop bein a hoe ass bitch and you wanna get it just come and find us bitch" Kagome said bucking on ha bookoo hard

"by the way stop bein a dumbass tryin to stunt in front these people we all know you a scary ass bitch you been one since middle school" Rin said laughing while everybody looked at her dick face and started laughing too.

I ain't gon lie I had to laugh cuz Kagome and the girl I just found out name is Rin but they made Kikyo and Kagura look like somebody slapped the shit outta dem and left them with that what the fuck face...i didn't know that they be clownin like dat damn they on some otha shit..

"as fah you Kagura wheneva you wanna stop bein that dumb hoe shadow and get a life and a brain of your own maybe you'd stop bein the school slut like ha and the rest of yall dumbass lil click" Rin said while laughin.

And when I heard that before she walked off I was laughin my ass off but at the same time that shit true..i mean Kagura dont be wildin like Kikyo nasty ass but still in all I don't want no girl known fah hangin out wit hoes and bein a follower...

_IPOV_

"what the fuck just happened this shit went from zero to hundred in five minutes" Miroku asked while laughin

"fareal man I didn't know Rin and Kagome be clownin like that...they on some imma cut a bitch type shit" Kouga said laughing his ass off

"damn I didn't know that Kagome would be like dat damn she must really hate Kikyo" Inuyasha said thoughtfully

"NO SHIT YOU DONT SAY" Kouga and Miroku said

"fuck yall man" Inuyasha said defensively

"Inuyasha you gon sit dea and let that shit go down like that" Kikyo said as she walked up wit a attitude

"yea you too Sesshomaru" Kagura said mimicking Kikyo

"look bitch I ain't no captain save a hoe you got yo own self in that shit so you was gon get yoself out. The fuck I look like bitch you got me fucked up comin at my neck like dat...look brah I ain't got time fah this stupid shit i'm goin get my schedule" just like that Sesshomaru walked off wit Kagura runnin after him and us starin like what the fuck just happened but then again Sesshomaru always did have short patience when it came down to stupid shit.

"damn but he do have a point i'm boutta go see you when I see you" Kouga said as he dabbed me and Miroku off and left to get his schedule.

"look Kikyo get yo dumb ass to class" I said aggravated and walked off god knows she need it shit

"wait fah me nigga" Miroku said runnin after Inuyasha leaving Kikyo standing alone

"fine den imma go to Naraku" unfortunately Inuyasha sensitive ears heard that

_RPOV_

After me and Kagome got our schedules we met up with the rest of the crew. We was happy that we all had the same classes. It was funny tho cuz everybody was looking at me and Kagome telling people what just happen between us Kikyo and Kagura.

"damn sis I heard you went ham on Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ol ladies" Souta said laughing

"who the hell is Sesshomaru" I asked dumbly

"Inuyasha's brother he just came here from anotha school" Kohaku said

"well that's pretty obvious" I snapped

"then don't ask smart ass" Kohaku snapped back

"anyway what the hell was all that about" Sango asked

"they started talkin shit we called they hands out and embarrassed them in front damn year the whole school" Kagome said coolly

"damn they still fuckin wit yall" Ayame said

"yep and I have no idea why but if I hear my name come out they mouth again imma fuck em up" I said

"we all know how you get when you fight yo ass just turn into a damn animal and nobody could control you" Sango said laughin

"i do not i'm a lady" I said laughin

"you sho was a lady when you was outside cursin like a damn sailor" Ayame said laughin

"Kagome was too" I said in my baby voice

"hey don't be throwin me under bus cuz Ayame ass ran you ova" Kagome said laughing

"wait ain't that's Kagura dumb ass running after Sesshomaru no huh she look like she crying ha ass off" Souta said laughin

"Kagura leave me alone..i don't want you nomo that's the end of it" Sesshomaru said coldly as he grabbed his schedule

"its because of those bitches Rin and Kagome huh..why would you believe what they said" she said crying ha ass off

"who you callin a bitch you fuckin hoe" I said trynna break free from Kagome

"i'm tired of you bitch I only pretended to be yo best friend cuz I thought you was a pathetic bitch and its funny cuz I was right" she said laugh

I don't know what happened but the next thing I knew I was banging ha head against the floor and punching the shit outta ha I was about to knock ha out cold but surprising somebody pulled me off of her picked me up carried me into the hallway and pushed me up against the locker.

"what the fuck is your pr.." I couldn't finished my sentence because I looked up and got lost in the golden pools of eyes that belong to Sesshomaru.

"you okay" he said worry hitched into his voice

"ye..yea i'm fine you should be askin your girlfriend is she okay she the one that got ha ass kicked" I said trying to focus on whats happening instead of his eyes

"she not my ol' lady" he said coldly

"oh that's nice to know can I go now" I snapped

"no" he said simply

"why" I asked like a baby

"unless you wanna deal with that bullshit in there I advise you to stay wit me" he said plainly

"and what if I don't wanna" I said playfully

"in the position you in I don't think you have a choice" he said smiling.

He had a point though I was trapped by both of his arms but his eyes had me the most. Even though he had this I don't give a fuck demeanor his eyes said what hes really feeling but I was surprised he smiled.

"ill never give in" I said folding my arms across my chest while laughing

"you already did" he whispered in my ear. Then he put his face at the crook of my neck and placed his leg in between mine rubbing it on my pussy while feeling all over my stomach and lower back. "i can tell whea all yo hot spots Rin" he said seductively

why is he doing this to me..and why am I liking it...

"how Sesshomaru" I said breathlessly

"i can smell them..just know my nose is very sensitive" he whispered "i can tell daddy making you wet too"

"is daddy gonna do something about" I whispered

"not now but soon" he said into my neck "now tell me whats yo schedule"

"fi...first period I got science" I said trynna to focus

"uhmm whats next" he said kissing my neck

"second...I cant concentrate when you kissing my spot Sesshomaru" I whispered

"you just realizing that" he said sarcastically

"i wonder why smart ass" I snapped

"c'mon lets get to first period the bell boutta ring" he said as he turned and walked off.

I wonder will I ever figure him out...

_KPOV_

I can't believe what the hell just happened. I heard Kagura called Rin n me a bitch and the next thing I knew I'm holding Rin back from kicking her ass but she stepped on my foot when Kagura called her a pathetic bitch. Then next thing I know I see her banging Kagura's head against the fool with everybody making a circle around them. But when I made it to the front of the circle she wasn't there and Kagura was there bloody on the floor. So I was forced to ask the arrogant asshole where she was.

"Inuyasha where did Rin" I said in a panic

"calm down she with Sesshomaru" he said annoyed

"why the hell she wit Sesshomaru his girl just got ha ass kicked" I yelled

"stop fuckin yellin wench you hurtin my ears and I know you heard ha beggin him to stay wit ha. He brokeup wit ha outside." he said wit his ear pressed to his head. Damn he looks adorable when he does that.

"i'm not a wench you arrogant asshole" I yelled in his face

"who you callin a arrogant asshole you dumbass bitch" he yelled in my face. At this point we was nose to nose and everybody made a crowd us.

"at least i'm not wit a slut that cheats on me everytime I turn my fuckin head" when I yelled that in his face I could tell I went to far just by the blank facial expression he made. And to add insult to injury everybody made a big ass gasps when I said it.

"fuck you hoe and stay the fuck outta my face or so help me god imma fuck you up" and he walked off leaving me speechless then and there I felt I sea of regret and guilt wash over me. The look he had in his eyes made me feel like I stabbed him in his heart and left him for dead.

"you know he didn't mean that and he only reacted that way because he know its true" Miroku whispered to me. I didn't have anything to say so I just walked to first period feeling lower than the pits of hell with Sango and Ayame behind me. We didn't even noticed the tardy bell had rung.

_ IPOV_

As I sit in first period next to Miroku Kouga and Sesshomaru I just stared out the window wit a dick face as I sit and think about what just happened. I cant believe she said that to me. Not only me but almost the whole fuckin school. I know she hate me but damn whea did we go wrong. She use to be my best friend but when I hooked up wit Kikyo she changed. I guess its my fault anyway. Everybody told me not to even Kagome but I did it anyway. I already know Kikyo fuckin round on me. I already know she don't love me. She only need me because my family is rich. I mean damn she make the shit so obvious but it don't matter to me she don't have my heart Kagome does. I already know I blew any chances I had of getting wit ha. I don't deserve her anyway i'm a arrogant asshole like she said. I mean shes so lovin and carin you could do the most fucked up thing imaginable to her and she would love you just the same. I didn't mean what I told ha but fuck she hurt me so I had to hurt her and from the look on her face I know I did. I just wish we could sit and talk so I could tell ha how I feel. But i'm in the jackass in the end cuz I had so many opportunities but I let em pass me by cuz I was to scared to admit how I felt. I ain't scared nomo but fuck I think its to late. Fuck why do I have to be so fuckin dumb.

"are you that fuckin dumb Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said bluntly

"the fuck you talkin bout bastard" I said harshly

"you know damn well you want Kagome I could since it in your aura so why the fuck you wit Kikyo" he said aggravated

damn I know his nose is sensitive but damn he like a fuckin blood hound..

"and by the look on your face i'm right look i'm tellin you this to avoid more stupid shit cuz that's all that seems to be happenin today cuz people being scared to say what they feel" he said simply

"since when the hell you became so open..is it because of Rinnn" I asked curiously

"what I do how I act and whom I am fond of is nun of your business but that slutty bitch is" he said defensively

"aww sesshy I didn't know you cared that much" I said trying not to laugh

"keep playing round and imma fuck you up" he said looking like he wanted to kill me where I was sitting. Damn him and Rin act just alike when they mad.

"feh"

"hn"

_RPOV_

As I took my seat in class waiting on Kagome and them to come I took a step back and thought about all this shit that happened and its only the first day of school. Damn I said something good might happened but I didn't predict dis shit. I just hope something else don't turn out bad. Just then I see Kagome and them come into class. I could tell something was wrong by the look on their faces when the sat down.

"whats wrong with yall" I asked worried about what I was gonna hear next

"Inuyasha and kagome got into a fight" Sango said blankly

"so they get into a fight all the damn time. Why yall getting so worked up over it" I said simply

"i went to far this time Rin..i know I hurt him badly and he told me fuck you hoe stay the fuck outta my face or so help me god imma fuck you up" Kagome said while crying

"what you told him that make you think you went to far" I asked confused as hell

"she told him and I quote at least i'm not wit a slut that cheats on me everytime I turn my fucking head" Ayame said simply. Damn I didn't think she would say something like that.

"stop crying its gonna be okay..you know I hate it when you cry. You know that block head say things he don't mean..all yall have to do is sit and talk about it. Who knows yall might be besties again like yall was in middle school before he got wit that skank" I was trying to get her some type of hope.

"yall know we cant be cool like we was..it hurts so much to know he chose her over me...it hurts to know he loves her more then me." by this time tears was coming like a waterfall.

"you know damn well he don't love that slutty bitch" Sango said aggravated. Sango seem like she want to kick Inuyasha and Kikyo ass

"she does have a point Kagome" Ayame said calmly

"look wipe those tears off you face and think positive" I had to get ha frame of mind right cuz when Kagome get caught up in ha motions she start saying stupid shit. Damn Inuyasha makes it so obvious he loves her but why the hell is he so scared to admit it and the same damn thing wit Kagome but then again she has a reason. He do go wit that bitch. Lord please help them cuz i'm getting a headache just thinking about all of this

"okay" she said wipin her tears. Just then Kikyo and the rest of ha gang came to class. Unfortunately for Kagura she had a busted lip and broken nose i'm surprised I didn't get expelled or somethin but then again who cares. As they was takin they seats I couldn't help too notice how they was muggin the shit outta us so being the person I am I had to say something.

"if you gotta problem you know how to fix it bitch" I stated blankly

"my problem not wit you so bud the fuck out of it bitch" Kikyo said coldly

"if you gotta problem wit any one of these ova here den bitch it is my problem" I was so damn mad I just jumped up out my seat. I'm so tired of this bitch look like imma have to kick ha ass too

"nah fuck this bucking shit bitch if you hard like you said you is throw yo hands up in front the classroom" Sango yelled outta no where jumping out ha sit

"Sango its okay really its my business imma handle it" Kagome said

"yea listen to pathetic Kagome Sango we don't want you to get yo ass kicked from adding yo unneeded two cents" Kanna said wit a attitude

"bitch who the fuck asked yo irrelevant ass" Ayame yelled as she got up takin out ha earrings

"shouldn't we be saying the samething nobody asked fa Ayame dumbass to comment now did they" even though Yura was a person to chill n the background she had more heart then all of them bitches I had tah give ha props fa that

"how bout this dumbass knock some fuckin brains in yo head so you could think about this ass wopin imma boutta to give you bitch" I know Ayame boutta pounce on Yura stupid ass

"stop jumping in fa that scary bitch ova there" Kikyo said as she jumped up from ha desk

"you know fuck this shit" Kagome jumped up from ha sit then next thing I knew she was boutta punch Kikyo in ha face until Miroku held ha down.

"nah get the fuck off me she wanna talk shit so she gonna get fucked up simple as that. C'mon you STD infected bitch ill even let you get the first fucking punch c'mon bitch" Kagome looked like a damn animal. Everybody including Kikyo was scared as hell. Everybody was bookoo quiet and when all this shit going on all I could think is whea the hell the teacher when you need they aggravating ass.

"get yo fucking girl Inuyasha..now I can't hold Kagome much longer" Miroku yelled

_IPOV_

I didn't know what the hell to do I mean the girl I love is boutta kick the girl I dread to be wit ass. Fuck I wanted to see ha get ha ass kicked. She always kicking up shit so its time somebody kick up in ha ass. I don't know what the hell to do.

"INUYASHA HELP YOU JACKASS" Miroku yelled

"let me go goddamn it" Kagome was still yelling and trying to get away from Miroku

"Inuyasha Miroku get this bitch away from me" Kikyo said calmly

"eitha you tell ha something or I will. I'm tired of seeing this bitch and the rest of ha hoes" Sesshomaru was trying to control his anger but I could see his eyes turning red. I'm in deep shit.

"look Kikyo i'm tired out yo fucking shit"

"excuse me" She act like she surprised that i'm saying this shit like she fucking angel or something she know what the fuck she be doing.

"you heard me fuck everybody heard what the fuck I just said. I'm tired of you fucking around on me you prolly fuck almost all the niggas in this room and I know bout you tryin to fuck Kouga you dirty bitch. I'm fuckin done wit you so you could go yo STD infected ass back to Naraku gay ass"

"ya know what fuck all yall I don't need this shit" Kikyo said while grabbing ha purse

"no please stay fa the ass kickin that's about to take place" Sango said ass she ran in ha direction.

Next thing I knew me Sesshomaru Kouga and Miroku was trying to hold Kagome Rin Ayame and Sango back while Kikyo Kagura Kanna and Yura was running out the room. After they left and we stopped them from running behind them I finally sat Kagome down so I could tell ha how I felt.

"look Kagome I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I love you ever since we was in middle school I was just to scared to admit it. I know I prolly fucked up any chance I have of getting wit you but please just think about it. I only went wit Kikyo because I felt that I didn't deserve you but know I know your my everything your all I need please just be my girl" I said that shit so fast I don't know if she caught all that. But by the look on ha face I guess she did. She looked happy relieved and yet sad. So I don't know what she gon say..

"Inuyasha I would love to be with you and all that other shit don't matta because its in the past I love you so much" then she kissed me. I never felt so whole in my life. I was so happy I could jump for joy. After we kissed and hug we look and see Ayame and Kouga kissing Sesshomaru kissing Rin neck and Sango and Miroku talking and laughing. Then next thin you know..

**SLAP**

"YOU FUCKIN PREVERT now give me a kiss" Sango said laughing. Even though she abusive as hell ha and Miroku look like they gonna be a happy couple.

"what the hell is going on in this classroom" We all turned to see our teacher Kaede. She came late as fuck but I hope she don't give us detention because we was acting a ass in there.

As the day went on no other stupid shit jumped off and we all was happy chilling as a big group of friends and lovers. I'm just glad I got the love of my life by my side and my brother ain't acting like a dick. Rin is a good influence on him he actually as a personality when she around. As usual Miroku can't keep his fucking hands to his self he got slap so many times nigga face look like he got sun burned or something. And Ayame and Kouga are just like a married couple. To me everything is the way it should be...

A/N: Things are the way they should be, but the question is will they stay that way. Review it would mean a lot. ^_^


End file.
